The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to content items of mobile devices and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for automated installation of content items on mobile devices.
Certain content items, for example applications (apps) are pre-loaded on mobile devices before purchase by a customer. For example, mobile operators (that provide cellular services to the mobile device) or other parties may select which content items to pre-install on the mobile devices.